sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Artheriene
The Arthe'riene: Carnaecia's Comprehensive Rienan Library and Historical Exhibit Books contained within the library include: * A Guide to Vanglorian Currency A comprehensive exploration into Vangloria's economic structure and trade policies throughout history and how they have impacted commerce throughout all of Riene. * The Summoning Wars A detailed account of the lengthy war between sorcerers and the abominations known as Summoners. * The Church of St. Ash Zephyria An illustrated pamphlet explaining the purpose of the Path Less Traveled. * Carnaecia's Perceptions and Theories Premier botanist Carnaecia expresses her views and concerns about the world, why it is the way it is, and where its future lies. * Thurian Q's Fell Kiera: 27 Novels The story of an indentured servant turned gladiator and revolutionary. * Zero's Last: 10 Volumes Information not available. * The Nish An old Rienan tribe, branching away from the Uldra * The Zhad An old Rienan tribe, branching away from the Uldra * The Uldra An old Rienan tribe, progenitor of the Nish and Zhad, descendants of Krosenka the first sorcerer and dragon lord. Later descendants were known also as the Arngard and "Deorstrigas." * The Zha'liai Missiles Riene's famous team of sport archers drafted into the Summoning Wars. * Encyclopediae Forsythia A book of facts and other obsersations written by interdimensional traveler Riene Forsythia. * Carnaecia's Expose Carnaecia's first journalistic foray uncovering the horrific acts performed by Darksquad during the Summoning Wars. * The Technological Developments of Vangloria An engrossing tour of Vangloria's many contributions to the advancement of science. * Vanda Taya Lasura Translated: White Prince Lazarus. Further information not available. * Elemental Crescendo Information not available. * [[Quint Essentia|'The Quint Essentia']] The origin of the "singular galactic element" discovered by the Evethian scientists shortly before the first world war. * [[Seven Blades|'Seven Blades']] A fanciful retelling of the war between Kincaid and Raiden. * A Book of Poetry by Silas of Darksquad Information not available. * Project Valor Raven's super-soldier program. * Zero 3 Orphane's anti-sorcery soldier program. * Genus Procel A book by Doctor Wellard Rauss detailing his conclusions, accurate or otherwise, regarding the alien creature found in the great crater. * Saint Sword Athanea: Purity Beyond Corruption The creation of a legend. * Demon Blade Tenebrae: Blood of 1000 Souls The origin of the world's greatest monster. * The Six Knights: Brotherhood and Betrayal The tale of a band of loyal soldiers who gave their lives to protect their kingdom. * Os Fatalis: the Fatal Ballet Information not available. * The Shadow: That Which Is To Come Interpretation of the visions rumored to have plagued the Mad King Zybil. * Herald Story: Pursuit of Justice The foundation of the magnanimous revolution which deposed the Grand Emperor Shimo. * Legacy: Soul of Swords The adventures of a young man who can transform anything into a sword. * Tenblade: Masters of War The journey of a boy with a mystical artifact that transforms into ten weapons of war. * Uryu Songblade & the Demon King Information not available. * Ghosts of Sullomir: Reign of Tarra How Queen Tarra was dethroned by a mysterious band of mercenaries. * Ace Pilot: Beyond Dignus The story of a young pilot in a grand war. * Sky King: Air to the Throne The continued story of a young fighter pilot. * Black Twilight Information not available. * Hellion Genesis and the Crusader: Hunting Grounds Yasmine Martel hunts the creatures of darkness equipped with a suit and weapons made of nanotechnology. * The Rage of the Void: The Blood Games An awe-inspiring tournament between the craftiest and deadliest warriors. * Lord Dracher: Source of All Evil The fantastic tale of evil incarnate and the forces of good aligned to stop him. Artifacts A collection of relics and historically significant items meticulously replicated to precise detail. Skull of Diphanos Skull of the Uldraka necorancier. The Chaos Arccipher is embedded in the forehead. Used by Mad King Zybil to foretell the future and commune with Raiden the Night God. Heart of Bethesis A large gem long believed to be the source of the goddess' power. Acquired during the Voltarius Insurrection by Vilosofer Kiev. It also used to power Megas's magical armor. Eye of Aesar The Order Arccipher, won from Sephandre by Eodann and worn in place of his right eye. Wielded during the Summoning Wars by sorciere Wizald. Vandurlo's Paradox A puzzle box also known as the Tetragon, it was used to contain the Quint Essentia. Unleashed unwittingly by Vladimiris the Archonagus. Star of Alaric A glowing sphere named for the descriptive term given to the first four sentient tribes of Riene. It is used by Zaratareh, an astrologue who is empassioned to chart the stars. Elanzier, Sword of Light Also known as Pyrithion, Sword of Fire or Sword of Miracles, storied to be an actual sword of flame wielded by and against Alderain during the Summoning Wars, it was later acquired by King Drakheed of Galshiem. Styga, Sword of Death Later known as Tenebrae, Sword of Darkness. Its history is only vaguely known but it was wielded at one time by Drakheed before becoming the property of the sorceress Penumbra. Ackeron, Sword of Tears Once called Corashavi (heartbreak) and also known as the Sword of Truth, it is wielded by Ephraim Lot of Aetheria. Rembrandt, Sword of Dreams Also known as Nyrinva (bittersweet) and the Nightmarish Lathe Banshee Shriek Also called the Blade of Cytus